Predilection
by Surai Nakamori
Summary: Nights held back by nothing. No rules, no laws, no codes. It doesn't take much for two to be consumed in passion when there are no boundaries to tie them down... [Oneshot] [Okita-OC] [NO YAOI] [Lemon]


Disclaimer: Me no own.

Wow. It's been a while.

But I'm back with something new!

Peacemaker Kurogane fic! Woo!

And even better...a non-yaoi-Souji fic! Woo!

Damn, do all those PMK yaoi fics out there get old. Time for something new!

Oh, and um, the female character in this story. Yeah. She's not really anyone, but she probably will be eventually. I've been wanting to write a multi-chapter PMK story based on Souji for a while now. But for now, you all just have to use your imaginations. That's the fun part!

...Do one-shots with original characters even exist in the world of fanfiction? -blink-

Oh well. It's all for fun anyway.

Enjoy!

...Oh, one more thing. Yeah, I re-uploaded the story because I meant to put song lyrics in it but forgot. XD Heh.

The lyrics in the story are from "Shining Collection" by Iceman/Nittle Grasper. n.n

_

* * *

Motion caught by the glass bed,  
The lady feels her way through and explained simply  
With her solid tail and a collection of obscene feathers   
That she wants nights with enough innocence to make her cry in pain _

He was strong.

He was surprisingly strong, for someone as lanky and skinny as he was. His arms alone could hold my writhing body still with the slightest effort. And he was gentle. Just by looking at this man no one could ever comprehend how gentle he can be with his hands, his lips, his words…

_Kiss shining, I kiss your eyes  
It begins melting those petals of yours that are also in my way  
Make me shining, at the end of this colored excitement  
Is the illusion that begins to shine _

As he leant down to kiss me, his hands pinning my wrists above my head to express the point that he was in charge, that he didn't want me to do anything but relax, I realized that this samurai was not as fragile and effeminate as he seemed.

He's merely a man.

Sure, he's almost nowhere near masculine…but in a sense, he's still a man. He's still a man when it comes to satisfying hungers that every human has. He's still a man when it comes to loving someone.

_In the panorama dimension that has escaped my sight  
Is your perfect body that can't stop shaking  
As a reaction, my cheap hands reach out, longing for your secrets  
Even though I am cold, I want to see the obscene you _

Long, slender fingers brushing over my bare thigh brought me back to reality. I realized my kimono was already peeled apart; exposing my own white flesh while the rest of the clothing was sprawled beneath me, giving me the resemblance of a violet butterfly. The man above me let his soft lips graze my collarbone. I gasped. This only happened in my dreams, but it never felt this real.

_In the seven colors I toy with you  
The sea of happiness that has surged out of me  
The shadows engulfs our relationship in this game  
Breaking free from this world _

In my dreams I really _was_ a butterfly. I could go anywhere I pleased, whenever I wanted. There were no rules, no codes, no laws. It was just my samurai and I. No. My _lover_ and I. In the land of my dreams there were no samurai. No samurai meant no killing, less boundaries, and that's what I wanted.

_Kiss shining, you take the from of my loneliness  
My entangled regrets cut the space between us  
Make me shining, the fragments of my shattering heart returning to  
The bright moments of my past hopes_

My strayed senses returned to me yet again when my lover and I joined. I cried out his name, but bit my lip quickly in realization that the other members in the compound might wake up and hear, then rumors would spread like wildfire and I wouldn't want my lover to go through with that. But when his tongue coaxed my mouth open with enough tenderness to put a child to sleep, I couldn't help it. He whispered my name softly, seductively, telling me to just _let go._ Easier said than done.

…Not really.

The moment the words tumbled from his lips, we _both_ let go. There was no more compound, no dimly lit room, no tatami mat. We were alone in a world only we existed in, a world of passion and unholy desire. We were in _our_ dream. Not just my dream, but ours together, ours alone.

_The air is being dyed by my red wet fingertips, by the tears of the  
Butterfly that cannot flap its wings  
Everything transforms into sand   
Shining, make you cry..._

It was intense. The adrenaline made my brain pound in my skull, while my heart pounded against my ribcage, while, well, everything else in my body pounded. It was a rush and the way I whimpered, my hair plastered to my face with crystalline sweat and my fingers digging into the soft flesh of his back, was almost too much to handle. I whimpered, I cried, I screamed. Not in pain, but for more.

Just as I demanded, he gave more.

My back arched almost on it's own, and my body was overwhelmed with too many sensations.

Then it was over.

His small frame collapsed on me, his long hair in his face so I couldn't see his expression. But I knew from the heavy breathing of his chest against mine that he was exhausted.

_Kiss shining I kiss your eyes  
Begins melting those petals of yours that are also in my way  
Kill me shining, at the end of these colored excitements  
Is the illusion that begins to shine _

Minutes passed like hours, before his hand lazily reached up and brushed some of my tangled hair away from my eyes. My breaths came out shallow while his fingertips delicately danced along my jaw line and over my lips. Then he shifted, and his mouth was tenderly fastened against mine.

_Please don't cryin', you take the form of my loneliness  
My entangled regrets cut the space between us  
Make me shining, the fragments of my shattering heart returning to  
The bright moments of my past hopes_

Sure, by tomorrow the entire Shinsengumi compound would probably know about this and I could name a few…well, three captains who would bother my samurai lover about this for the rest of his life.

But for tonight, Souji Okita was _mine_.

* * *

Now go review! 


End file.
